


You And I

by flickawhip



Series: Renee Young Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Renee needs reassurance, you give her it...Written for the Imagines Blog





	You And I

\- “Why do you keep helping me?”  
\- There’s a sadness to Renee’s voice that hurts  
\- Even now  
\- You know she doesn’t really mean it  
\- Well, she does...   
\- She needs reassuring  
\- She just doesn’t mean for it to hurt the way it does  
\- You sigh softly  
\- Bite your lower lip  
\- Consider telling her what you really feel  
\- She does look miserable  
\- Like she can’t believe anyone could like her  
\- Like she can’t believe anyone could want her  
\- You do  
\- You always have  
\- Her misery just makes it easier to say  
\- “it’s always been you...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Innocently  
\- Truthfully  
\- “I’ve always cared Ren’.... I’ve always loved you...”  
\- She seems surprised  
\- Very   
\- She does smile though  
\- “You mean it?”  
\- You smile  
\- You nod   
\- You move to kiss her softly  
\- “I do.”


End file.
